Edward can read Bella's Mind
by JasmineIsARumbelleShipper4Ever
Summary: I know another lame title. The title says all. Edward can read Bella's mind, I am so sick and tired of Edward asking Bella what is on her mind. I suck at summaries. Penname change it was Fearless Twiligt Lover.
1. Going to Forks

**Me: Ever wonder what would happen if Edward could read Bella's mind? I'm sick and tired of Edward always asking what Bella's thinking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Edward: Why are you shouting little person? **

**Me irritated: Thank you very much, but I am not little!!!! **

**Edward looking at my height of 5'2**

**Me: Not only are you a stupid shiny Volvo owner, but you are also a stupid annoying tall vampire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward: chuckles**

**Bella: Are we going to get on with the story or not?**

**Me: Oh, right, I do not own Twilight because I am not Stephanie Meyer. **

I didn't know the consequences that led me to Forks that it would bring me face to face with death. I never really giving much thought to how I would die, but dying in a place with someone I love seems like a good way to go. That's why I can't regret the decision, about moving. I would miss Phoenix, I would miss the heat, I would miss my loving, erratic, hammering harebrained mother, and her new husband, but they want to go on the road. So I'm going to spend some quality time with my dad, and this will be a good thing I think.

I was on my way to Forks, Washington. I hate forks with a passion, mainly because of the rain, the wet, and the snow. I love Phoenix, Arizona. I love the heat, the sun, and the sand. Even though I hate Forks, but I started to miss my dad, Charlie.

"Bella you don't have to do this." My mom, Renee said for the two-thousandth time before I got on the plane.

"Mom I want to go." _Yeah right._ I thought.

"Bella if you change your mind, call me." All of a sudden I felt guilty. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for her self? She had my stepfather, Phil of course, so the bills would get paid, gas in her car, and of course food.

As soon as the plane landed, I saw my dad, Charlie and his cruiser. He's the police chief to the people of Forks.

"Hey, Bells." I was already starting to get nervous. Back home we had approximately one hundred people. In Forks we have three-thousand, one hundred and twenty, now twenty one people.

It started to rain I didn't see it as an omen just... unavoidable. I already said my goodbyes to the sun.

"Hi, what's up dad?" I'm not allowed to call him Charlie to his face. When we got to the house there was a red Chevrolet truck in the driveway.

"What do you think Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"About what dad, may I ask?"

"Your welcome home gift, I got for you." He said in a serious tone. _What is he talking about?_

Then it clicked he meant the truck. Then a noise broke my thoughts. It was another truck.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black don't you?" _Huh Billy black. _I thought to myself. Oh yeah Billy Black, from La Push. "Yeah, of course I remember."

"Do you remember my son, Jacob?" Billy asked me.

"Of course I remember Jacob."

"Did she like the present, or should I say the truck?" I heard Billy ask Charlie.

"Yeah she does, I didn't think she would like it."

"I'm down with the kids." _Did an adult just say that? _

"Oh, yeah man you're the bomb." Oh, great now Charlie's even doing it.

"I'm glad you're finally here Charlie hasn't shut up about it, since he heard you were coming."

"You better watch out or I'll roll you in the mud."

" Not before I ram you in the ankles." _My dad is never this crazy, who is this man and what has he done with Charlie? _

"Are they always like this?" I asked Jacob.

"It's getting worse with old age."

"Well, Jake it's time to go." Billy told Jacob. "OK."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake. Bye Billy."

I got all my stuff upstairs, and set my stuff down in my room. Charlie left me alone. One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. I didn't sleep at all that night, even after I was done crying.

**(Sorry if it was a little short, but the next one will be longer I promise.)**

**Edward: I wasn't even in this chapter!**

**Bella: You'll be in the next chapter.**

**Me: Of course he will.**_** He doesn't know he can read her mind in this story.**_

**Edward: I can? **

**Me: Drat! Hey! You read my mind!**

**Edward: Yes!**

**Bella: Huh?**

**Me: He can read your mind in this story. **


	2. Introducing the Cullens

**Edward: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes, I said that in the first chapter**

**Bella: What chapter do me and Edward fall in love?**

**Me: I honestly don't know.**

**Edward: What do you mean you don't know? **

**Me: I. Don't. Know. I'm new at this cut me some slack.**

**Bella: Brittany does not own Twilight.**

I awoke to the rain pounding against my window. I was dreading about going to school, because I would be the shiny new toy, the new girl, and a freak. I got changed, and ate breakfast. It was starting to rain hard. I went out the door and down the steps, but unfortunately for me I missed a piece of ice and slipped. _Ice does not help the coordination for a klutz. _I thought to myself.

I walked out to my car... Ur... I mean truck. I drove out of the driveway and to school. The truck worked out great, because I wouldn't have the choice of either walking five miles, or accepting a ride in Charlie's cruiser. When I got to the school the cars looked a lot like mine, the old rusty cars. The nicest car there was a shiny Volvo.

I found a parking spot, and shut off the engine. As soon as I opened my door and got out of my truck, I saw the doors open to the Volvo, the most beautiful people steeped out. There was a blonde haired girl, a honey blonde haired boy, a short black haired girl, a dark haired boy, and a bronze haired boy. The next thing I know they're all looking at me.

_Who are they_? I asked myself. The next thing I know a black haired boy, who looked like he was Chinese.

"You're Isabella." Not a question, but a fact. _Does Charlie call me Isabella behind my back? _I'll talk to him about it, later.

"Bella." I told him.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." If I didn't know better I'd say he was a little loony. Do you need help finding your classes, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, lunch date?"

The five people that were in the Volvo were still there. _He must be one of the overly helpful types._ I thought to myself.

"Actually, I'm more of the suffer in silence type."

"That's cool, for the front page of the future." Did he just say that's cool for the front page of the future? Does he mean the school newspaper?

"Oh, please no." I begged him.

"Chillax no future. Okay?" He told me, and I relaxed.

"Okay." I said relieved. "See you later."

That's when I remembered the people who were in the Volvo. _Are they still behind me? _I turned around to see if they were still there and they were just staring at me. _Do I have something wrong with me? _Another girl came up to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be Isabella." _Can someone please call me Bella! _

"Just Bella."

"Bella, then." She said in a calm, excited tone.

"Who are you looking at?" She asked me.

"The five people next to the Volvo." I told her seriously.

"Oh.Those are the Cullen's. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, and they moved here from, somewhere in Alaska, like a few years ago. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy Emmett, They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

A light brown girl came over, she obviously overheard the conversation.

"Jess they're not actually related." She said, in a timid voice.

"I know Angela, but they live together its weird." I'm not sure if she was saying that last part to Angela, me, or both of us.

"The short black headed girl is Alice and she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Mr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker." Jessica said. _Wow, they have one huge family. "_

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said, jokingly. I was fixing to walk away when I saw she left out bronze haired one.

"Who's the one with the bronze hair?" I asked. _The bronze haired boy is kind of hot. Oh, I did not just think that. _

"That's Edward Cullen, he's gorgeous obviously, but don't waste you're time he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him, like I care. You know."_ I wonder why he doesn't date. "_

"But seriously don't waste your time."

"I don't plan on it." I looked over my shoulder, and they were staring very creepily at me. Alice looked worried and confused. Jasper did look like he was in pain, so I couldn't really make out his expression. Emmett looked mad. Rosalie looked angry for some reason. Edward looked frustrated. _This day is getting weirder and weirder. _

Edward glared at me, but looked confused. I guess you could say it was a confused glare. The first bell rang, but I had to go to the office first to get my schedule. I went to the counter and a red haired lady was behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm Isabella swan." I hate that name even if it's me saying it.

"Ah, yes here is your schedule, and a map of the school."

Hopefully, I wouldn't have to look at the map or my schedule too much. I looked at my schedule and saw I had trig first period, biology second period, gym third period (Oh joy), then reading, math, and finally social studies. I headed off to my class and saw two... no three ivory skinned people. At least my skin won't stick out here. After my class was over I headed to biology. As soon as I stepped through the door I saw Edward Cullen. Sitting by himself at one table, one table back from the front.

I walked up to our teacher and saw the name plate that said Mr. Banner on it. I walked through a fan and it blew my hair. As it carried over the room, I saw Edward jump slightly, and move his hand over his mouth. _What's wrong with him?_ I thought to myself as Mr. Banner handed me my stuff.

"You can take a seat next to Edward Cullen; he's the one sitting by himself."

**Bella: Wow this chapter's long!**

**Me: I know.**

**Edward: When you said long I didn't think it was going to be this long.**

**Me: Neither did I.**

**Bella: But you wrote it.**

**Me: I know, but still I didn't think it was going to be this long.**

**Bella: Do I get changed in this story?**

**Edward:(GROWLS) NO! **

**Me: Yes.**

**Bella: Really? **

**Edward: No.**

**Me: Can you please shut up for two seconds. **

**Edward: (Dazzling me) No.**

**Me: Er...what?**

**Edward: No I won't shut up.**

**Me: Fine. **


	3. Edward

**Me: Chapter three is now up.**

**Emmett: Congrats Brit.**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Emmett: Just now.**

**Me: Is anyone else here besides you?**

**Emmett: Yeah. Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and me.**

**Me: The whole gang?!**

**Emmett: Yep.**

**Jasper: Hi, Brittany.**

**Alice: Hey.**

**Rosalie: Hey, human**

**Carlisle: She has a name. **

**Esme: Hello dear.**

**Edward and Bella: Brittany does not own twilight. **

As I made my way to the table, Edward looked like he could kill someone. _Seriously, what is his problem? _I asked myself as I tripped over air to my seat next to _him_. As I sat down, I carefully turned to look at him, bad mistake.

As I turned my head he gave me a death glare._ Do I smell bad. _I thought as I smelt my hair._ No. I smell like strawberries. _I tried to focus on class, but I was so nervous, mainly because he was staring a hole in me, with his dark glare.

I knew I was shaking, because when I looked down my hand was vibrating. Before the bell even rang he was already out of his seat, and almost out the door when the bell did ring. _What was that?_ I thought as I gathered my stuff. I went to gym and unfortunately we were playing volleyball... well the girls were anyway the boys were playing basketball.

Everything was fine except, when the ball came my way. I hit the ball, but it went diagonally and hit this boy square on the head. He looked confused and angry, but when he saw me, he smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I told them not to let me play."

"N...no it's fine. You're Isabella Swan?" _Again with the Isabella._ He told me. I saw Jessica come over.

"Hey you're from Arizona right?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like really tan?" "Yeah, that's probably why they kicked me out." I told them.

They laughed at my little "joke."

"You're good." Mike told me.

"That is so funny." I laughed a little, before walking backwards and giving a small wave, then turning around and walking back to my place in the game.

After school I went to give Ms. Cope my slip, when I saw she was talking to someone. No not someone, Edward Cullen.

"Just a minute, dear." I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I just nodded.

"There must be something open. Physics? Bio Lab?" Edward asked her. _Does he not want to be in the same class as me?_

"I'm sorry but every class is full." She told him. He took a deep breath and tensed.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to endure it." He replied. _I guess he doesn't want to be in the same class as me._ I thought as he walked past me. I forgot why I was there in the office when I remembered the slip in my hand.

"How did your first day go?" She asked me.

"Fine." I replied as I handed her the slip.

I went out the door to my truck and I promised myself I would talk to him tomorrow._ Just keep telling yourself that Bells._

When I got home Charlie was still at work, so I figured I would catch some homework. I finished that, fixed Charlie dinner he could heat it up when he got home. I went to my room listened to my I pod laid down on my bed, and before I knew it I was asleep.

I had a dream… no not a dream a nightmare. Mike, Edward, Jacob, and me. Jacob turned into a wolf and attacked Mike. I tried to stop him but I ran into Edward he had fangs, he was a vampire. I jumped awake and looked at the time it was eleven o clock. I went back into a dreamless sleep.

**Emmett: Go Brittany, Go Brittany, Go Brittany it's your birthday we're gonna party like it's your birthday.**

**Me: Emmett 2 things; 1) stop singing and 2) it's not my birthday.**

**Jasper: So when is your birthday.**

**Me: November 15.**

**Edward: Will this be in different POV'S**

**Me: Yes. The next few Chapters are in your POV. Starting from the beginning of this story.**

**Edward: OK.**

**Esme: Will this story be in everyone's POV.**

**Carlisle: Let's lead up that to the readers.**

**Rosalie: It's OK.**

**Alice: Brittany don't listen to Rose. This is AMAZING! Oh this calls for a shopping spree.**

**Me: NO!!!! I hate being kidnapped. Anyway please R&R!**


	4. The New Girl

**Emmett running by me: Hi Brittany! Bye Brittany!**

**Me: Uh...bye?**

**Alice running by me: Hi Brittany! Bye Brittany!**

**Edward: Ignore them.**

**Me: Edward! Where did you come from?!?!**

**Edward: The window!**

**Me: Don't sneak up on me like that!**

**Edward Dazzling me: Sorry.**

**Me Dazzled: It's okay.**

**Alice coming back: Since Brittany is too dazzled, I will be doing the disclaimer. Brittany does not own Twilight.**

Edward's POV

I was in my room listening to Debussy when I heard my younger sister Alice scream.

"YES!!!!! WE'RE HAVING A NEW STUDENT AT SCHOOL TODAY!"Ouch, I think I just lost my vampire hearing. Yes, I am a vampire.

"Alice, how is that good news?" I heard my older sister Rosalie ask.

"I can't tell you."

"Man, I hate secrets!" I heard my older and insane broter, Emmett exclaimed. _Just what we need another human to come to our school and fawn all over us. _I thought. _Edward get down right now or we'll be late for school! _Alice exclaimed in my head.

I got off my bed, turned off my radio, and went downstairs.

"Finally, you're here!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry I got lost listening to Debussy." I explained.

"Well, we are going to be late if we don't get going." Jasper said.

"Who cares if we're late? All we're doing is going to a boring school, with boring humans." Rosalie said._ Why do we even have to go?_

"I do! I want to meet the new student so bad!" Alice exclaimed._ This is going to be so fun! I wonder if she likes shopping? OOOOHHHHHH I can't wait to meet her._

"Alice calm down." Jasper and I said at the exact same time.

"Fine. Now let's go." We all got into my Volvo and headed to school. Once we got there we saw the new girl. _Who are they?_ She asked in her mind.

"She's curious about us." Jasper said to the rest of the family, since I can read minds and Jasper can feel emotions.

"Of course she is, we are the infamous Cullen's." Emmett said sarcastically. I saw Eric Yorkie come and talk to her. _That must be Isabella Swan?_ He thought.

"You're Isabella." It was more of a fact then a question._ So that's her name._ Me and my family thought. Her next thought surprised me. _Does Charlie call me Isabella behind my back?_

"Bella." She corrected him.

"I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place. Do you need help finding your classes, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, lunch date?" He asked her. Her next thought made me laugh. " _He must be one of the overly helpful types_. She must be oblivious that he was trying to ask her out.

"Actually, I'm more of the suffer in slence type." She told him._ That would make a good headline for the future. _

"Remind me again why we're listening to this human?" Rosalie asked.

"To make sure she's not a threat, doesn't do anything suspicious, and make sure doesn't know anything about vampires." Jasper told her.

"That's cool, for the headline of the future." Eric replied. _Great story for the school newspaper._ He thought.

"Oh, please don't." She begged him. _Or not._ Eric thought. _So she hates attention. _I thought.

"Chillax no future. Okay?" He asked. Althought, he was disappointed that she didn't accept any of his offers.

"Okay. see you later." He left._ Are they still behind me?_ She asked. She turned just to see us staring at her. _Do I have something wrong with me. _She asked herself.

I saw Jessica Stanley come up to her. Surprisingly, she was excited to meet Bella._ That must be her._

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be Isabella." _Can someone please call me Bella! _She shouted in her mind.

"Just Bella." She said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Bella then." She said in a calm and excitement tone._ So this is the new girl. I guess she is sorta pretty, but kinda plain at the same time._ Jessica thought._ And who is she looking at?_

"Who are you looking at?" Jessica voiced her thoughts.

"The five people next to the Volvo." Bella said seriously.

"Those are the Cullen's. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, and they moved here from Alaska, like a few years ago. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy is Emmett. They're like a thing I'm not even sure that's legal." _Rosalie is pretty, like a model. I'm not to sure about Emmett though he looks like he could knock your head off with one swing of his arm._ Bella thought. I smirked. Emmett may look dangerous but really he's just a big giant teddy bear.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and Emmett smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela Weber walk up to them, by her thoughts she heard that comment._ How can that be illegal it's noth like they're related or anything._

"Jess they're not actually related." Angela said shyly.

"I know Angela, but they live together it's weird." She said to both of them._ They may look like models, but they're still outsiders._

"The short black haired girl is Alice and she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."_ Well that's one way to put it._ Jazz thought.

Mr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker. Jessica said._ Wow, they have one huge family._ Bella thought.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said jokingly. I noticed Bella was fixing to walk away, but stopped herself.

"Who's the one with the bronze hair." Bella asked._ The bronze haired boy is kinda hot. Oh, I did not just think that._ I sighed, of course all the girls want me, but they wouldn't after they found out what I was.

"Hey, at least that gay guy didn't ask you out again" Emmett said. I glared. That was one of the most worst days of my life. Mainly because I turn down every girl who's asked me out since freshmen year, so _everyone _assumed that I was gay. So when I turned down that guy everyone was shocked, thinking things like, "Oh, I thought he was gay. He turned me down eventhough he's not gay?" So on and so forth.

"Shut up Emmett."

"... He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him, like I care you know." Jessica explained._ I wonder why he doesn't date?_ She thought, merely curious.

"But seriously don't waste your time." Jessica finished._ Hopefully she'll take my advise._

"I don't plan on it." Bella said seriously. She looked over her shoulder at us. I took a look at my family. Alice was worried and confused. Jasper did look like he was in pain. Emmett looked mad. Rosalie looked angry. And I was confused and frusterated._ This day is getting weirder and weirder._ She thought.

The bell rang and me and my family went seperate to our classes. I had Spanish first period, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was to busy thinking of the new girl. After class I went straight to Biology and went to my seat.

All of a sudden I smelt something so good that I felt the venom pool in my mouth. I looked up and foud that the smell was Bella. She walked passed the fan and the smell grew. I jumped lightly and moved my hand over my mouth. _What's wrong with him?_ She thought as Mr. Banner handed her the stuff she needed. Then my nightmare came true.

"You can take a seat next to Edward Cullen; he's the one sitting by himself." Mr. Banner said._ Great. _Me and Bella thought.

**Me: Okay, so I'm back. And check out those nice reviews from my fans. I like this chapter**

**Edward: Tell me about. And it's in a guy's POV.**

**Bella: Yeah, yours.**

**Edward: Yep. And you know what I haven't done in a while.**

**Bella: What?**

**Edward: This. (Kisses her)**

**Me: (thinking.) Of course I write the story and she gets the kiss.**

**Edward whispering in Bella's ear.**

**Bella: Go ahead.**

**Edward: You sure?**

**Bella: Yes.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Edward: This. (Kisses me) **

**All the Cullen's: What was that! **

**Edward: Just showing her my appreciation of all her hard work on her story.**

**Alice:Yeah. Why haven't you updated.**

**Me coming out of my daze: Sorry! My laptop cord got tangled around my foot, I didn't know it, and it hit the floor.**

**Emmett: Carlisle can fix it.**

**Me:Um. Em, I think he's a human doctor, not a computer doctor.**

**Japer: WOAH!**

**All of us: WHAT!!!!!**

**Jasper: Bella and Brittany could be twins.**

**Me and Bella: Yeah we could.**

**Me: For the audiance out there, the reason is because I have brown hair, brown eyes, don't see myself clearly, and a danger magnet.**

**All of us except Rosalie: R&R PLEASE!!!! **


	5. AN

**The new chapter will be up this week or next week. I'm typing it now. I moved and still trying to get all my stuff over at the new house. There's been a lot of drama and stress over here. I was going to type it up and have it up before Christmas, but my computer had a freak out and all my files got deleted, but I got it back up. So yay! I love you all who haven't given up on me or my stories. I thank you. So please be on the look out for the new chapter, that's coming up soon.**


End file.
